User blog:Baristar/Custom Champion - Falke, the Quicksilver
Falke, The Quicksilver is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Falke only benefits 50% from . Hence, Falke will gain per . |description2= After landing 5 basic attacks or abilities, Falke gains but reduces her by 75% for her next 5 basic attacks. This passive do not stack. |targeting= Rabbit's Foot is a self-targeted buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *'Falke' cannot gain stacks while the bonus attack speed is active. *'Falke' can still gain stacks regardless of , , or even miss if Falke is . **In return, her next 5 bonus basic attack is still consumed regardless of the debuff or defenses stated above. }} Falke throws an improvised explosive, damaging them if it sticks to the first enemy unit hit. While the bomb sticks for 5 seconds until detonation, travelling 500 to 600 units on any distance will set the damage to maximum. |description2= Dashing or blinking will immediately detonate the bomb and set the damage to maximum. |description3= |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 40/50/60/70/80 |costtype=mana |range = 900 }} After a brief delay, Falke fires a projectile toward the target, removing bonus movement speed from the enemy, them by 30% and them for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range = |costtype= mana |cost= 100 }} | }} Falke gains 40% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds whenever a champion triggered its traps or successfully shot an empowered bullet. |description2= Falke places a trap nearby terrain, sends out a laser until it collides by the opposite terrain and becomes invisible after a 1 second delay. The traps last for 90 seconds and the maximum length for a laser without a terrain in front of it is 990 units. |description3=Enemy units who passed through the laser trap are briefly by 30% and grant of themselves for 7 seconds. During this time, the trap removes its stealth and deactivates within 2 seconds. Falke can only have 2 traps active on the field. |leveling= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range= 500 |cooldown= }} Falke fires a projectile toward the target. After a brief delay, Enemy champion unit will fall for up to 10 seconds . If the target takes damage while sleeping, it will wake up and recover from the stun. |description2=''Sleeper Bullets'' cannot be casted on already targets. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range= 1200 }} | will not trigger recovery. *If the sleeping target manages to damage a champion through unconvential means (i.e. ), it can recover from the stun. }}}} Falke'shoots an allied champion with healing darts, restoring health over 2.5 seconds. |description2= ''Medical Shots cannot be used if '''Falke is recently damaged. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 95/125/150/175/200 |costtype=mana |range = 1050 }} After a short delay, Falke fires a projectile toward the target, reducing their by 1 second and covers the target with black powder that lingers for 3 seconds. |description2 = Any basic attacks or offensive spells from Falke or any allied champions will trigger the ignition mechanism, dealing a burst of damage and burns the target for 2 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |costtype= mana |cost= 100 |range= 1300 }} | }} Falke's specialized bullet skills are automatically rank up upon reaching level 7'', ''11 and 15. |description2= Falke changes her stance into Sniper Mode which last until 60 seconds or until she shot a specialized bullet, taken damage or deactivated. |description3='Falkes non-ultimate abilities are replaced with 3 unique bullets during ''Sniper Mode. Each of the bullets has a corresponding effects to its respective frame but they share some aspects: *Can only be cast once per Sniper Mode *Until a different type of bullet is cast, a recently used bullet cannot be cast twice in a row. |description4='Falke' can deactivate the Sniper Mode by reactivating this ability. |cooldown = 80 |leveling = |costtype=mana |cost=100 |targeting= Sniper Rules! is a self-targeted buff. |additional = *While the Sniper Mode persists: **'Falke' is considered for the whole duration. **'Falkes area of vision is enhanced. **'Falke''s movement speed is reduced to her base movement speed. **If taken damage during ''Sniper Mode, deactivates the stance and gains Security Line passive for the same duration and set this to half of its cooldown. }} Category:Blog posts